Whisper in the Wind
by Aggie Holmes
Summary: Just a little present for my sister Lucky's Girl on her birthday.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY! X- Men Origins : Wolverine oneshot, I'm not an X-Men fan but my sis is so..there you go! If you are not my sister and an X-Men fan I hope you like it too!


Hello there! I've never done this before, nor am I an X-Men fan, but my sister Lucky's girl is and this is for her on her birthday! Happy Birthday Sis! Here you go, hope you like it, sorry if it sucks but hey have a laugh at me trying to do anything X- Men! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, some of the lines are pulled from the Wolverine Origins movie, I am making no profit from this except maybe my sister's smile!

He grumbled as he allowed Ororo to usher him into the room. _Today is just a bad day, first Gumbo lit my jacket on fire trying to impress Rogue with some stupid card tricks, then Beast cornered me and was spewing some mumbojumbo that really made me want a smoke, and to top it off Scooter wouldn't shut up. Now there was some stupid meeting with the professor to introduce us to some old coot friend of his. Just perfect. _

"I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Ms. Jade Willows, an old friend of mine." Chuck said when everybody figured out they had to shut up.

"Why, hello Ms. Willows, welcome to the Xavier Institute, I'm Scott Summers." _ Oh great Boy Scout has found his calling as a greeter._ Logan amused himself for a couple of minutes imagining him in front of a supermarket grinning stupidly at old ladies as they bought cat food.

"… and this is Logan, he also hails from Canada_." Hmm guess poor Summers isn't such a great conversationalist if Chuck is turning to me to pick up the convo. Judging from the looks everyone is giving me I'm supposed to respond. Why do I go through this again?_

"Yep Canadian." Logan said, swiveling to look at the visitor. She was middle aged with straight black hair and a tolerant smile. _She smells like maple syrup, anyone who smells like maple syrup is alright in my book ,I mean Magneto smells like a friggin pencil sharpener. _

"Hello its nice to meet all of you, please call me Jade." Jade responded looking calmly around her at what comprised the X-Men.

Logan's attention drifted as everyone started to chat her up, wondering when he would be able to leave and get back to his bike.

"…all I know is her last name, she has probably died as she would be quite old now, but I'd still like to know more about her…" Everyone was passing around some dingy old photograph and Iceman nudged him into taking it. Logan spared a short glance at it before going to pass it to the person sitting next to him and froze. He stared completely absorbed at the photo, in it a young schoolgirl was clutching her bag smiling at the camera, but it was the woman standing next to her that caught his attention. She was a striking dark haired woman with a mischievous air about her, her easy smile and relaxed stance seemed to scream at him. Is heart hammered in his chest and his mind worked feverishly to try and place her in his memory, she was just so familiar.

He could feel her there but she was just a whisper in the back of his mind, begging to be remembered. But before he could remember a damn thing she vanished, leaving nothing behind but a teasing smirk and lingering smell that refused to be driven away. He shook his head furiously as he realized someone was saying his name. He hadn't realized that the entire room had fallen into a hush as he sat transfixed staring at the photo.

"Logan" called Rogue softly, her brow furrowed as Logan tried to bring himself out of the hazy world he had been so suddenly submersed in.

"Do you recognize her?" asked Jade sharply. Logan's muddled brain seemed to be on overload, did he recognize her? He really wasn't sure.

"Who is she?" He asked instead, he didn't have an answer for her. Jade seemed a little disappointed before she responded.

"She was my teacher back in Canada years and years ago, that's me standing next to her. It was her that I first confided in that I thought I was different, that I was a mutant. She was just so understanding about it, I've always wondered if she was a mutant herself. One day she just vanished, they found her truck ravaged by some sort of animal, scratched all down the hood. They say her boyfriend, a local lumberjack also went missing, but neither of them were ever found, or proved dead for that matter."

Logan mulled that over for a bit, but as hard as he tried to remember only bits drifted through, like a broken sound system that dispersed playful laughs and soft humming through terrible back feed that screeched and screeched.

"She's so familiar" Logan said, and Chuck seemed to nod. Jade listened raptly as the Professor explained Logan's amnesia.

"Oh, well I suppose I may never know what happened to her, but part of me hopes maybe she's still alive out there somewheres" said Jade with a sigh.

As soon as she said it, Logan knew she wasn't though, a sudden feeling of wrongness flooded him, as well as an unexplainable sorrow.

"No" Logan said slowly " She's dead" Everyone stared at him, but he just shrugged. _How the hell am I supposed to know how I know, what part of amnesia don't these people get._

"Oh" It seemed Jade didn't know what to say to that. "Her name was Miss Silverfox, isn't that a peculiar name, that's why its stuck with me all these years. I never knew her first name."

"Kayla" Logan said without thinking.

"Oh, did you know her?" Jade asked tentatively.

"I guess, hell if I really know" Logan said gruffly.

The conversation flowed back to normal channels and Logan left the room, his feet leading him outside. How would he have known some Canadian school teacher, he didn't have a clue…

"Do ya tell that story to the kids?"

Had he said that? Words drifted through his head, but were lost just as quick. "..I may never know.." that lady had no idea how right she was.

"He could never touch her again…"

Her sweet low murmur filled his soul, but was carried away by the breeze.

That's all she was; a whisper in the wind.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it Sis! Anyone else who read it I hoped you liked it too! Happy Birthday Sis!


End file.
